Photos in the fire
by daminimoo
Summary: Everything is going well for everyone except for Selphie and Irvine, they are still in love but a mistake in the past makes them drift further and further apart, until Irvine decides to find her....Please R&R!
1. What have I done?

note: i don't own anything of ff8, if i did i would be rich. Celestine is a character i made up by myself, please don't steal her, that would make me sad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

It had been 4 years now since the defeat of Ultimecia, everyone now had their own separate lives. Squall and Rinoa were due to be married in a few months time, Zell had become a fighting instructor at Balamb garden, Quistis had returned to her old instructor job, Irvine became the headmaster of Galbadia garden and as for Selphie she returned to Trabia garden to help rebuild it and not long after achieved her instructor's licence. Life couldn't be more different to what Selphie had hoped for, she was still in love with Irvine and Irvine was still in love with her but never bothered to contact her just in case she had moved on. He hated to remember the reason they had broken up and what an idiot he had been:

FLASHBACK

Selphie was walking down the corridor in Galbadia garden on her way to see her boyfriend Irvine. Everyone in that place pushed and shoved her, only to add to her bad day was what she saw next. Irvine holding the hand of another girl! Selphie walked up to the girl and slapped her (a very difficult task considering the girl was about 5' 9"), she then ran off crying with Irvine running behind her.

"Selphie! Wait! It's not what it seems!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe", she shouted as she slapped Irvine so hard it made his eyes water. "I don't ever want to see you again! You dirty lying scumbag!"

"That's a bit harsh."

"Nothing less than you deserve."

With that Selphie returned to her car and drove into the horizon. Irvine gave up chasing her at that point, Celestine, his 'lady friend' of the moment, put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back from the road and back into the garden.

Irvine still couldn't believe he had been that stupid, Celestine at that point was running her hand through his hair.

"Celestine would you please quit that."

"Why, you know you love it really."

"I can't stop thinking about Selphie, what have I done?"

"You don't need that little shrimp in your life, you've got me."

"I……… don't love you, we're through, I gotta find Selphie and apologise."

Meanwhile, back at Trabia garden Selphie was looking through old photographs of her and the 'gang', she stumbled across a couple of her and Irvine, a single tear ran down her cheek as she threw them onto the fire and reached for the next one. Suddenly her front door knocked and an envelope fell through the letterbox. She walked over cautiously and picked it up, it read:

_Selphie,_

_Forgive me for the wrongs I have done,_

_The wrongs that drove us apart,_

_Even if you don't accept my apology,_

_Please remember I still love you._

_Irvine_

"Sod"

The letter was thrown on the fire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Irvine had a tear in each of his eyes as he remembered that day, and the cold years without her he had endured because of his fling with Celestine. He knew he had to find her…….

-

please read and leave nice comments!!!! Sorry it was a bit short, it will become longer...with time!!!


	2. A party to remember

Sorry I haven't written anything for a while...well a long while really. I had a bit of wirters block and plus I didn't have a lot of time. I know this chapter is lame but I would like some reviews with story ideas with what you would like to happen. Enjoy...yeah right

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold December morning- Irvine hadn't slept- all he could think of was Selphie. He smiled as the good times they had flooded his mind until every thought of the outside world just vanished. He was brought out his dreams by the sudden ringing of his mobile phone.

_Irvine, you there?_

_What do you want Zell?_

_Well, I was gonna invite you to a party tonight at Balamb Garden but if you're gonna use that tone I might as well not bother._

_Is Selphie going?_

_Yeah, I think so…….why you asking?_

_I'm definitely going then_

_Irvine you sure that's a good idea?_

_Since when did I take advice from you?_

Irvine hung up and back into his dream world. Tonight was the night he could apologise to Selphie. Tonight was the night he would have her back in his arms where she belonged.

"I need to find something to wear"

Meanwhile at Balamb Garden…

"Is Irvine coming then Zell?,"

"Yes he is Rinoa"

"Stage 1 of getting Irvine and Selphie back together complete, you did invite Selphie didn't you"

"Of course I did, do you think I'm some sort of idiot or something?"

"You're not far off though"

"Yeah, thanks for that, one slight hiccup though, she doesn't know he's coming so all Hell may break loose"

"If it does I'm holding you responsible Zell"

Suddenly, Squall walked into the room in his full seed uniform.

"Are you guys changing? The party starts in an hour"

At the party……

"Hey Selphie"

"Hi Rinoa, where's Quistis?"

"I'm afraid she couldn't come"

"That's a bummer"

Selphie looked around and her eyes laid upon Irvine with disgust. He noticed and walked over to where she was standing but was quickly distracted by Celestine who had stopped him in his tracks. She wouldn't let him past to talk to Selphie.

"What are they doing here Rinoa?"

"Irvine was invited but I don't know what she's doing here."

Irvine finally managed to free himself from Celestine's company and continued a quick pace over to Selphie.

"Wanted to rub my face in it did you"

"Selphie you know it's you who I want"

"Oooh I wonder what you're bit on the side would say about that"

"She is not my bit on the side! I came here to tell you how much I love you"

"Too late Irvine you've lost me, don't ever try to contact me again"

Selphie stormed out of the room where the party was being held. Irvine followed as far as he could, she turned a corner and was gone. She had gone forever…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rember to review if you liked it!


End file.
